


Nice to Meet You

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment your eyes meet and your heart beats a little quicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/gifts).



> Dedicated to an adorable sweetheart, xo

Ky shifted in her seat, and flicked her best friend's forehead. "Dork."

Nessa narrowed her blue eyes, "Hey, you'll cause wrinkles." Her pout only enlisted laughter from her companion. This particular spring day, shined bright with a gentle breeze. The hope and promise of spring, made Nessa smile. "I'll grab you a hot chocolate before we leave." Nessa pushed herself up, slipped on her jacket and headed to order.

"Can you get me a sandwich?" Ky pleaded with a cheeky smile. Nessa shook her head but a light laugh escaped her lips as she turned away.

Sam took a glance around the cafe as he waited for Steve to show up. He checked his watch once more before sighing. He figured the delay had something to do with Bucky. Sam rubbed his forehead, grinning. Those two were like toddlers in this day and age. Nat, he and the rest of the gang sure had their hands full taking care of them sometimes.

Nessa searched for her wallet but once she found it, she dropped a tube of lipstick. It rolled behind her and she spun in that direction to grab it. However before she could another hand lifted it up. "Here you go." His lips curved and Nessa felt her heart constrict.

 _What the hell?_ She released a deep breath as their hands connected. Her heart needed to calm down before she had a panic attack. "Thank you,"

"No problem." His teeth showed as he chuckled.

Nessa's cheeks flushed as her turn to order arrived. His presence so close, kept her a little too alert. It made her stutter out a few words when she messed up her friend's favourite sandwich's name. She wanted to crawl up in a ball and wished her hopeless romantic side could take a chill pill.

_Damn that gorgeous man._

She moved across the station to grab her food and drinks. She tried to focus on the employee's putting it together. Even so, her eyes tugged to glance at the stranger. The clerk reached over and placed a drink and sandwich down. He called out the order and Nessa jumped for it. She didn't make it too far when someone tapped her shoulder. The stranger, held an extra cup in his hand and extended it forward. "Forgot this."

"Oh geez." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not having any luck today."

"Good thing you ran into me then." He grinned.

Nessa couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. "I sure am," her words were quiet but the stranger still heard it. "Thank you."

"No problem..."

"Yeah..." She trailed off and then shook her head. She realized she hadn't taken the drink yet, so she quickly adjusted the current items she had and went for it.

"Sheesh, I could die of dyhrdation." The low and sweet voice she heard, belonged to only her best friend. Ky took the cup from Sam, saying thank you and nudged Nessa in the side. "So you abandon me to chat up good looking men? Shame on you." Ky gave a big smile and looked back towards the man. "You are?"

"Sam Wilson, pleasure to meet you ladies."

"Sure is, she's the finest woman here today." Ky replied, she sniffed the air and cheered. Then without waiting she took her sandwich and waved to the duo. "I'll meet you outside!"

"Ky!"

"Byeeeeee!" She sung and skipped out the door without hesitation.

Nessa rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhm, nice to meet you too."

"Nessa, then I presume?"

She looked towards his line of sight and saw her name on the cup. "Oh, yeah, that would be me!"

His laugh entered their conversation once more, and then his order was called. He stepped back but not before offering up one last comment. "I hope, we'll meet again." He waved and walked to the clerk.

Nessa's heart skipped a few beats as she headed towards the exit and thought to herself, _I hope so too_.


End file.
